Without the use of an air mixing device to prevent the stratification of air streams in a heating, ventilating or air conditioning system which utilizes both fresh and return air, many undesirable results are likely to occur. Examples include coil freeze ups caused by fresh air at a temperature below freezing, the circulation of unevenly tempered air such that some areas of a building receive warmer or cooler air than others, and the creation of non-uniform air stream velocities which prevent the efficient performance of downstream filters and coils. While other devices to prevent the stratification of air streams are available on the market, none do so in the same novel, effective, and efficient way as my invention.
One objective of my invention is to eliminate the stratification of air streams typically caused by the simultaneous introduction of fresh and return air into a heating, ventilating or air conditioning system. Elimination of stratification is achieved by properly mixing air streams of different temperatures such that one evenly tempered air stream is produced. My invention will produce an air stream within a range of 6 degrees Fahrenheit (F) or 3.33 degrees Celsius (C) standard deviation from the theoretical exact mixing temperature. Another objective is to distribute the mixed air streams more uniformly across the containing ductwork downstream of the mixer. Uniform air velocities entering filters and heating or cooling coils allow these components to operate more efficiently and minimize pressure losses in the system.